


extravagant

by bellathebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, It Will Be Fucked Up, Slight mentions of sex, if i continue with this, just a one shot for now, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellathebi/pseuds/bellathebi
Summary: they were always impressive, if not amazing, by themselvestogether, they were magnificent, awe-inspiring, and a force to be reckoned with





	extravagant

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if this sounds interesting please so i know to continue or not!

It's wrong... Of course it's wrong. It would always be wrong. 

_But it didn't feel wrong._

No words could possibly even begin to describe what she felt for him and what he felt for her. She would never be able to describe it with words - he much liked it better when she screamed for him, she agreed with no hesitation - for they both knew what it was. For her, it was the light - _content, whole, and at home_ \- feeling whenever she looked at him. Butterflies entered her stomach and clouded her vision when he interrupted her thoughts. For him, it was the pounding near his ribcage. It was not uncomfortable - he accepted it - per se, but it was something he had never felt at all in his life. 

It was _undeniably_   w  r  o  n  g. 

But they just didn't care. 

So what if it is wrong by society's standards? If  no one would accept them - which they would, there would be no other choice - they _would_ learn. Society would be irrevocably _wrecked_ once he went through them. They would become the standard. 

No. That's wrong. 

They would  o  b  l  i  t  e  r  a  t  e  the thing called _society_. 


End file.
